


An air car's tale

by The_Void_Duck



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Angry Sapphire, Gen, Wallace's Air car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Void_Duck/pseuds/The_Void_Duck
Summary: This time, Sapphire is the one to shove Ruby into that fateful Air car.





	An air car's tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Team_Cap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/gifts).



“Sapphire?” Ruby looked into her eyes. 

They had hardened into an icy shade of blue, and only two emotions were visible in them. Determination and anger. 

Anger at him. 

“This is my fight, Ruby.” He looked positively shaken. “No, wait -Sapphire, you can’t do this alone! You’re not strong enough!” Her eyes flared. “Oh yeah?” She jabbed a finger into his chest, glowering up at him. He took two steps back, being sure not to topple over the cliff, and into the swirling thunderstorm beneath. 

“Sapph…” 

Her fists clenched, fighting the urge to push him over the cliff. Why was he so ignorant? Can’t he see she’d become stronger? Damn him. “Don’t ‘Sapph’ me, Ruby! You know damn well as I do why we’re having this conversation!” She yelled, her rage at its peak now. 

“I’m not Sapphire from two years ago! People change, Ruby!” She took a step forward. “I would have handled the asteroid incident as well as you did! What made you think not telling me was a good idea, Huh?!” Ruby was speechless. He’d never knew she thought of it that way. She ploughed on, not giving him a chance to defend himself. “Oh, so you thought I wasn’t good enough, eh? Well, I’ll prove it to you!” 

She reached into her back pocket and produced a small, handheld device. Ruby’s eyes widened in horror. “No! Sapphire, you can’t-” He lunged for the remote, but missed. “I can, and I will.” As if on cue, Wallace’s air car zoomed up to them, the side hatch open, waiting for someone to step in. Sapphire shot him a withering glare. “Good riddance, Ruby.” He was shoved into the air car, and before he could react, the hatch door closed, successfully locking him in. “SAPPHIRE! NO!” The air car muffled his shout, and he crumpled to the floor, knees giving way below him. “No….”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my friend Team_Cap for inspiring this story.


End file.
